


Family Bonding

by Vedettal



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), The Unit
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mack is herc's twin, Meat Train, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Somnophilia, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedettal/pseuds/Vedettal
Summary: Herc decides to take Chuck on a camping trip so they can catch up and bond with Mack. A little bit more than family bonding happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic I wrote because I felt like writing something and I had an idea a few days before camping with your friend and their older brother and smut happens, but I decided to insert that into some Chuck/Herc/Mack. Because there needs to be more of this OT3.

“Don’t see why we couldn’t just have dinner in town. Don’t see why you wanna spend a weekend doing nothing but fishing and killing mosquitoes,” Chuck grumbled from the passenger seat, staring at his dad like a petulant child.

“Because,” Herc started, sighing heavily. He was growing impatient with Chuck’s constant complaining and whining. He loved the kid to death, sure, but that mouth of his. If the boy wasn’t so skilled with it he might have considered gagging him. “Me and Mack used to go camping all the time when we were sprogs, and it’ll give you a chance to bond with him. Really bond, without me having to threaten to take your toys away.”

“They’re not toys! They’re-"

“You know what I mean.”

Chuck grumbled some more before resigning himself to crossing his arms across his chest and stare out the window.

Herc sighed and took a right into the campgrounds.

-

There was one other car parked there when they arrived and Chuck could only imagine it was Mack’s. His uncle and his dad’s twin brother who he’d only met once before, and that was when he was still barely old enough to remember.

He and dad had some kind of falling out, hadn’t talked to each other in years until just recently. Mack had decided to rekindle their family bond and reached out to dad. They chatted for a few months before dad decided they should meet up and bond, especially he and Mack.

Chuck was apprehensive about this whole bonding crap. Dad never talked about Mack much, maybe a few times if he remembers, but nothing affectionate. He was curious to what had made them fall out but he never cared enough to ask. Mack wasn’t part of their life and he was alright with that.

Except now he would be.

Stepping out of the car, he stretched and looked around for a moment, admiring the nice breeze that whistled by. The sun was just high enough to make it a perfect day, and Chuck opened the back door to let Max out.

The bulldog jumped out and excitedly paced around, snuffling the ground before moving to rub against Chuck’s leg and bark happily. Chuck reached down to give him a gentle scratch behind his ears.

“Least I got you, boy. Can’t be too bad, huh?”

Max yelped back at him before quickly shuffling towards Herc who had popped the trunk open and was grabbing their bags and tents.

“Wanna lend me a hand?” Herc asked, tossing a sleeping bag towards his way.

Chuck caught it and huffed, moving to grab the rest of their belongings before they made their way down the trail path towards the camping grounds. Max followed behind them, excitedly barking at everything that moved and running off the path every while to chase a squirrel, he assumed.

They walked for a few minutes before the path cleared and they arrived at a flat, cleanly looking, almost park of a campground. There was a nice fire pit already built in for them, a few benches scattered about, and even a place for the barbie.

There was already a single tent pitched up and as they walked closer, Chuck saw the striking identical resemblance of a man that looked exactly like his dad, carrying firewood.

When Mack spotted them, he dropped the firewood down and waved them over. Dad made his way over rather quickly while Chuck hung back a few feet, carefully sizing up the man who was his uncle.

“Mack! You sonuvabitch, you haven’t changed one bit,” dad said as the two of them embraced in a quick hug, patting each other’s back.

“I could say the same about you, little brother,” Mack replied with a grin.

“Oi. It was two fucking minutes. It was fucking luck that you came out first.”

“And that’s why you’re the ugly twin,” Mack replied, his voice teasing as he pulled away from the hug with a hearty chuckle. He and dad exchanged a few more words before Mack glanced over at him and nodded. “That’s your boy?”

Herc nodded and turned around, waving him over. “Oi, bring Max over and come say hi to your uncle, Chuck.”

Whistling to command Max to follow, Chuck made his way over, still reluctant about this entire trip, and nodded at Mack. He reached out to offer his hand but Mack instead pulled him into a great bear hug. He heard Mack laugh as the man patted his back.

“No need to be formal. I’m your uncle, not your drill sergeant.”

Chuck blinked a few times before allowing his arms to wrap around Mack’s back and hug back slightly. This close he could feel how strong the man was and just how built he was by his back muscles alone.

After a moment, he pulled away with an awkward smile. He knew Mack and his dad were twins, but up close they were almost identical in every which way. He heard some twins had a few distinguishing features you could use to tell them apart but there was almost nothing different between Mack and his dad, except their clothes.

Dad was wearing his gray, worn-out Henley and black jeans while Mack dressed in a simple black t-shirt and cargo shorts.

They even shared the same beard, damn near alike at least.

“So, how old are you, Chuck? I hear you like building robots and fixing up engines. Maybe you can help me with my truck sometime. The engines been shuttering a lot and I don’t feel like spending a few hundred to get it checked out.”

Chuck shrugged. “Twenty-two, and yeah, sure. The truck back at the parking area, yeah? I can check it out later if you want.”

Mack smiled brightly, rubbing his shoulders with large fingers that made him shiver a bit. “Your dad always said you were reliable.”

He smiled softly and tried not to think about how attractive Mack actually was and how he was a perfect carbon-copy of Herc. “No problem.”

“And you must be Max!” Mack’s voice changed immediately to the baby one when Max came up, barking and rubbing against his legs. He even rolled on his back and exposed his belly when Mack reached down to give him attention. “Oh, you’re a good boy, aren’t ya, boy? We’ll go fishing later and I’ll show you how to hunt. How’s that sound?”

Max replied with a happy yap and licked at Mack’s palm.

“Alright, let’s go set up the tent, Chuck. Then maybe later we can all head for a quick dip in the lake,” Herc announced and Chuck nodded, stepping away from his uncle and calling Max over.

“Sounds fucking great to me. Haven’t had a good swim in forever,” Mack commented and reached down to grab the pile of firewood he was carrying moments before. “I’ll grab my swimming shorts from my tent.”

With that Chuck and Herc went about pitching their tent up and setting up their sleeping bags as Mack tended to the fire pit, preparing it for tonight, and about half an hour later they all made their way down to the lake. The weather was warm enough for a nice swim as they all stripped down to their shorts and jumped into the water.

Chuck had even brought Max his floaties so the fat rolls of wrinkles wouldn’t sink immediately. They swam for about an hour, Chuck throwing a ball around for Max to swim back and forth to catch as he tried not to stare to hard at either his dad or his uncle.

It was distracting and a difficult enough struggle not to let himself brush against his dad, wanting to cup a feel every once and a while and be openly affectionate while Mack was around, but it was even more distracting whenever he saw Mack bring a hand up to wipe the water of off his face. The guy’s biceps flexed and reminded him of his dad so much.

Once Mack had even wrapped his arms around Chuck and pulled him down into the water playfully. Chuck had struggled and squirmed, pushing back until they both emerged, panting, and Mack laughing hard.

He tried not to focus on how he had felt Mack’s bulge against his ass when he was squirming about.

After an hour, they made their way back to dry land, and Chuck’s eyes were fixed on his uncle, watching as the man dried himself off. He admired the way Mack’s body was very similar to his dad, and the way both their bodies and muscles flexed when they moved a certain way.

It was almost porn.

And if the clinging, wet shorts that accentuated Mack’s bulge was anything to go by, he and dad were identical even there.

Mack noticed him staring at one point and offered him a sly grin before Chuck quickly looked away, a blush creeping up his neck.

He walked back to camp with a semi.

They sat around the campfire that night, roasting sausages and potatoes as dad and Mack exchanged stories and caught up. Chuck simply listened in, giving his two-cents when appropriate and tossing Max a few bites every now and then.

Chuck was sitting close enough to Mack for the man to brush his knee against his and rub the outside of his thighs every other minute or two. He tried not to think too much about it as Mack shared a story of his time in the states and his fingers lingered a second too long on Chuck’s thigh each time.

Dad didn’t seem to notice, or maybe it was the few cans of beers they each had, because eventually dad announced that he was calling it a night, leaving he and Mack alone for the rest of the night.

They drank a bit more, Chuck trying not to grow hard as Mack traced circles around his knees and the back of his neck. Mack seemed intently interested in asking him questions about he and dad’s relationship and about Chuck’s personal life.

Chuck answered just enough to satisfy the man, not wanting Mack to find out that he and Herc were fucking like rabbits behind closed doors.

Awhile later, Mack stood up and announced that he, too, was heading to bed after he was going to take a quick piss. Chuck watched as he disappeared into the woods before letting out a sigh.

_Shit._

He was horny now, and he wasn’t certain if Mack was hitting on him, but something told him his uncle wouldn’t have been opposed to the idea. It was fucking wrong and hot at the same time.

He downed his beer and threw it away before putting out the fire and heading back to his and Herc’s tent. He wanted to get off, maybe wake his dad up and blow him or something, but Herc was passed out cold.

The guy didn’t even stir when Chuck shook him hard enough to shake the tent.

With a shaky breath and thundering heartbeat, Chuck swallowed hard and left the tent. He found his way to Mack’s and found that it wasn’t zipped up entirely. His cock was already half-hard when he snuck into the tent and found his uncle lying there in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

In the dim moonlight shining just enough through the opening of the tent, he could make out the light fuzz of ginger hair decorating Mack’s chest and a light trail leading down to shorts. Chuck bent down to all fours and stealthily propped himself just over his uncle’s body, watching his face carefully.

The man was breathing evenly, like he was in a soft slumber, as Chuck cautiously reached out to feel the light, coarse hairs on his chest. No reaction as he ran his finger gentle through them, feeling Mack’s chest underneath his fingertips and just how fucking built the guy was.

Both he and dad were built like tanks, and that made Chuck horny.

Carefully and slowly, Chuck reached down and into the fly of his uncle’s boxers, wrapping his fingers around his uncle’s girth and trying not to let out a moan.

The guy was as thick as Herc, maybe half an inch or one longer.

He pulled Mack’s cock out and examined his face – and only when he was satisfied the man was still asleep, did he lean down to give the head a lick. Chuck kept his eyes on Mack’s face as he swirled his tongue around the head and gave his uncle a few lazy strokes before he got bolder and sucked the tip of his cock then.

Mack shifted and Chuck froze for a moment. The guy exhaled deeply before resuming his even breathes.

Chuck sighed internally as he got back to sucking the head, working his mouth lower down the shaft until he could easily fit Mack’s entire cock down his throat. The guy was big, and if it hadn’t been for how big Herc was, he might have had problems taking the man down.

However, Chuck had plenty of practice and he was now easily deepthroating his uncle, tasting and swallowing down Mack’s precum every time. Somewhere along the way, he had forgotten to keep his eyes trained on Mack’s face, so he didn’t notice when his uncle had woken up and was silently staring down at his own nephew sucking him off like he was a slut.

It was only when Chuck felt large hands cup the back of his head did he panic and instinctively tried to pull back. Mack’s hand on his head prevented him from doing so, however, and soon he felt his uncle flex and push his hips forward into Chuck’s mouth.

“Don’t stop now, boy. Show your uncle how much you appreciate his cock,” Mack said, his voice low and husky. He let out a chuckle and shoved his cock down Chuck’s throat with one powerful thrust. “Now this is what I call an uncle-nephew bonding experience.”

Chuck tried to say something but it was garbled and muffled by Mack’s cock ramming in and out of his mouth, and he even started to choke now that he was distracted and momentarily forgot to breathe through his nose.

“Don’t quit on me now, kiddo. You were doing so well, or did all the fun go away because I caught you now?”

Chuck managed to roll his eyes and he would have snorted if he could, but he was occupied enough to do the sorts. So, instead, he met Mack’s thrusts with his throat, swallowing around his uncle’s cock and sucking him faster.

That made Mack moaned as he rolled his hips forward and pet the back of Chuck’s neck. Looking up, Chuck felt incredibly smug to see Mack’s head rolled back, his mouth hung open as he moaned loudly and freely.

Eventually Mack took control, hips rocking upward forcefully a few times before he gripped down hard on Chuck’s neck and shoved his entire cock down Chuck’s throat, hips flexing and without warning, shot down his own nephew’s throat a moment later.

Chuck was mildly disappointed that most of Mack’s cum went straight down into his belly, and he was fully prepared to make a fuss about it when Mack eased him off just enough so the last few shots landed on his tongue and lips.

Mack didn’t shoot as much as Herc, it seemed, but it still just as thick and tasted just as good. Chuck swallowed every last drop, leaving his uncle panting and groaning heavily, one arm draped over his eyes. Chuck made sure to clean up the last few drops that dripped onto Mack’s boxers and around his own lips before sitting up.

Mack chuckled weakly and moved his arm away to glance up at Chuck. “Fuck, that’s hot,” Mack murmured, his chest rising and falling in rapid succession. “Where the fuck did you learn to suck cock like that, boy?”

“How about you ask your brother?” Chuck answered with a shit-eating grin, watching as Mack’s eyes widen for a moment and he heard his uncle swore underneath his breath.

“Fuck… I knew something was up with you two. Should have known when you were staring at me like I was a piece of steak earlier.”

Mack sat up and moved forward into his space. Chuck hitched his breath as Mack pressed a deep, hungry kiss against his lips, pushing his tongue into Chuck’s mouth and tasting him. Moaning quietly, he pushed his hips forward when Mack reached down between his legs, forcing his hand into Chuck’s pants and slowly jerking him.

“Fuck…” Chuck whimpered and allowed himself to be pushed back against the tent as Mack pulled back and smirked at him. He watched as Mack’s fingers worked his pants down and his uncle leaned down between his legs before he felt a pair of hot lips wrap around his cock, sucking him down.

“M-Mack!” he cried out, fingers shooting down to curled into Mack’s hair, tugging on them slightly. He pushed his nails against the scalp of his uncle’s hair as he felt his balls tighten and his cock twitch a few times he was spilling down his uncle’s throat too.

Chuck watched as Mack, too, swallowed every last drop he could, teasingly overstimulating his tip a few times before sitting back up. They kissed again for a few minutes, this time Chuck could taste himself on his uncle’s tongue and he shuddered as Mack’s fingers rubbed the nape of his neck.

They ended up tangled in a heap on the ground, wrapped in each other’s arms as Mack mouthed on his neck and Chuck lazily stroked his uncle’s back, appreciating the hard muscles there.

After several more minutes of snuggling, Chuck attempted to stand, planning to head back to his tent, but Mack had thick arms wrapped around him, refusing to budge.

“Mm… you can sleep with me tonight,” Mack suggested, kissing Chuck on the cheek.

Rolling his eyes, Chuck grumbled weakly. “Dad’s gonna get suspicious when I’m not there in the morning.”

“He’s passed out, and trust me, I’ll wake up long before him.”

“What if-"

“Keep whining, kiddo, but I haven’t seen my hot nephew in years and I fully intent to make up for lost time.”

Chuck grumbled louder this time. “Fuckin’ stubborn bastard, just like dad.”

Mack laughed and Chuck settled his head on the man’s chest, letting his eyes drift shut. “Question is – which one of us has the bigger cock?”

“Piss off, old man.”

Mack laughed even harder and kissed the top of Chuck’s head before they both settle in together, snuggling as they eventually fell asleep with Chuck in his uncle’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next morning and Chuck and Herc have some fun. Mack helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a chapter with pure smut. It's Chuck/Herc/Mack threesome. I had planned it to go a little differently but the smut falls where the smut falls.

Chuck woke the next morning to a surprising lack of strong arms wrapped around him and a warm body pressed against his back. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he blinked and glanced around the tent. Mack was nowhere to be seen, and he wasn’t even sure what time of day it was.

He laid there for a moment, recalling the events from last night. He had been horny and snuck into Mack’s tent to give him a blowie, and his uncle had actually allowed him, had even fucked his mouth while he was at it.

It was all sort of surreal. And hot. Really fucking hot.

Sitting up, Chuck dusted himself off before making his way outside. It was probably for the best he made his way back to his and dad’s tent, before the guy got any ideas. He wasn’t sure how he would break it to Herc either.

How the fuck did you tell your own dad you sucked off his twin brother and swallowed his cum like some sort of slut?

Chuck sighed. The sun was early up in the sky and the air was just chilly enough to cause him to shiver as he strolled over to the other tent. Mack was nowhere to be found and Chuck was kind of relived for that.

Dad was still sleeping on his back, snoring softly, one hand tucked behind his head, the other draped across his stomach. It was damn near offensive how cute and hot the guy managed to look even in his sleep.

As quietly and as stealthily as he could manage, Chuck slipped in next to him, snuggling up close and resting his head on his dad’s large chest, listening to his gentle breathing. It was one of his favourite after-sex activity to do, one of the few things that calmed him.

Just as he closed his eyes to relax and maybe take a quick nap before Herc woke up, he felt his dad shift and fingers card through his hair. He glanced up then to see his dad staring down at him and smiling.

“Morning, kiddo. Had a good sleep?” Herc asked in that sexy sleepy voice of his that gave Chuck shudders and usually made him want to climb his dad’s bones.

“Yeah. Slept well enough,” Chuck answered, trying to keep things vague and as casual as possible.

Dad trailed his fingers down and through his hair to his cheek, stroking it with his thumb. “So, what did you and Mack do after I went to bed?”

He swallowed. “Ah, y’know, just bonding.”

Herc chuckled. “Oh, like what?”

“Talking. More drinking. Shit like that.”

“Sounds like you two had fun. That’s good. Want you to make friendlies with your uncle. Rather miss the bastard.”

“I know, dad. I’m trying.”

Herc smiled widely and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him in close and kissing the top of his head. Chuck sighed contently and took that moment to inhaled his dad’s scent. It was nice, strong, and comforting.

He could fall asleep like that.

At least until he felt his dad’s fingers cupping his ass cheeks and one hand lifting Chuck’s chin up so Herc could give him a kiss. Chuck made a noise and kissed him back, slow at first, before his dad took initiative and kissed him deeper, tasting him.

Chuck grinded his hips forward, mashing his crotch against his dad’s. He felt his dad’s fingers slip into his pants and one of the blunt tips teasing his hole.

“Horny fucking bastard this morning, aren’t ye?” he asked in between kisses.

“You bet your tight arse I am. Gotta take my chances when I get them while your uncle’s away.”

They kissed for a few more seconds while Herc teased his hole before he felt his dad shift and move, going over to some corner of the tent and rummaging through his bag. He came back with a bottle of lube and a stupid grin on his face.

Dad returned to his side and kissed him again, shifting and rolling them both until Chuck eventually ended up on top of his dad and was grinding his ass back against Herc’s crotch.

That made dad moan as the guy gripped his hips, pushing his hips upwards to let Chuck feel just how hard he was. Chuck whimpered quietly as he undid his pants, standing up a quick moment to shuck them off somewhere, before he reached back and worked Herc’s own pants off.

He had them both without pants in a quick minute as he started to reach behind and give his dad a few lazy strokes. Dad stopped him.

“Ah, shirt off, boy. You know the rules.”

He rolled his eyes. “Demanding asshole,” he mumbled but obeyed regardless, pulling his shirt off over his head and tossing it somewhere with the pants.

“Better,” Herc said with a wolfish grin.

Dad handed him the lube and Chuck made quick work to slick his dad’s already harden cock up before he lined himself up, hitching a deep breath as he slid down on it. Dad groaned and gripped his hips tighter.

“Fuck, just like that, baby boy. Just like that,” he said, voice low and husky.

Chuck let out a gasp as he pushed down onto Herc’s cock slowly until he managed the entire length, taking his dad to the root and stilling for a moment to let himself adjust. Herc was far from a small guy but he felt so perfect and hot in Chuck’s ass.

“Nnh. Such a good boy, taking daddy’s cock in one go. Makes me wanna breed you and fill you up until you’re round with my cum,” Herc said, praising him and setting something inside of him on fire.

Chuck felt the sudden urge to please overtaking him as he lifted his ass up a few inches before plunging himself back down, fucking himself steadily on his dad’s cock. He moaned as he did, both hands cupping Herc’s chest, squeezing and playing with his pecs.

“Fuck, daddy. I want it, want your fucking cum in my ass. Want it leaking out of my hole for the rest of the day,” he replied, his own voice low and thick with need. He was fucking himself on his dad’s cock even quicker now as Herc met his movements with hard, quick thrusts.

Just then the flap of the tent opened and Chuck heard a whistle before Mack’s voice spoke out.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” he heard Mack say as both he and Herc stilled for a moment. He saw the blood drain out of his dad’s face as Herc tried to shift and weakly buck Chuck off. He was too heavy for his dad’s effort, however.

“Fuck! Shit – It’s not – we weren’t – look I can-"

“Keep your balls twisted on, Herc,” Mack said with a chuckle and Chuck felt him move into the tent, kneeling behind Chuck, reaching both hands over his shoulders to rub his chest. Mack’s fingers found his nipples and twisted them gently.

Chuck moaned loudly, his ass clenching down on Herc’s cock and causing his dad to let out a low groan.

“I’m not mad, or disgusted. Hell, I’m not even surprised. Your boy told me about your dirty little secret, isn’t that right, kiddo?” Mack leaned in and nibbled on his left earlobe.

Dad blinked up at him and frowned. “What? When did you guys-“

“When your boy here snuck into my tent and sucked me in my sleep.”

“Chuck!?” Herc nearly roared at him and Chuck swallowed hard.

Shit, he was busted.

Luckily for him, Mack laughed and shook his head. “Don’t blame the boy, little brother. He was probably all horned up from watching me swim yesterday, and he probably would have gone to you but his poor dad was sleeping. Only natural he goes to the man who looks exactly like him.”

With that Mack reached down with both his hands, resting them on Chuck’s hips and peppering his neck with kisses as he guided Chuck’s hips up and down. Chuck moaned, letting his head tilt back for Mack to capture it into a kiss, as he was slowly fucking himself back on his dad’s thick cock.

Dad groaned lewdly, gasping and shaking his head weakly. “M-Mack, don’t…”

“No?” Mack asked, his voice full of amusement as he continued to push Chuck’s hip down. “Don’t be selfish, little brother. Look at your baby boy. He wants it. He needs it. He wants his daddy to fuck him good, don’t you, boy?”

Chuck nodded weakly as he started to slam down hard on Herc’s cock, working up a quick and brutal pace. “Please, daddy. I need it. I need your cum inside me,” he begged, still kissing Mack as he clenched and gasp when Mack’s finger found their way back to his nipples and played with them.

Herc, seemingly losing his conviction, let out a breathy growl, grasping his finger’s around Chuck’s hips roughly and slamming his hips upward. Chuck cried out in pleasure and Mack took that as an opportunity to delve his tongue deeper, swallowing every one of his moans as his dad relentlessly fucked him now.

His own cock was throbbing and aching for attention but he was too tangled up in between Herc fucking him and Mack pushing him over the edge with touches and kisses. He was like putty, helplessly trapped between them until Herc starting groaning and grunting faster.

He shuddered and moaned like a slut as his dad shoved into him, the sound of his balls slapping against Chuck’s cheeks, as his dad let out a deep, rumbling groan before he felt Herc’s cock pulse and twitch. His dad was panting heavily as he gently rolled his upwards a few times, emptying himself inside of his boy, and Chuck loved every second of it.

He was panting too now, his own cock begging for attention as he watched his dad’s expression soften from one full of lust and sex to one only a man who was sated in cumming inside his own goddamn son could have.

Slowly, Herc pulled out, soft and finished, breathless as he licked his lips and let his eyes drift shut for a moment. “Fuck… Christ, Chuck. You almost killed me,” he murmured softly, a low chuckle escaping his lips.

“You’re welcome, daddy,” Chuck replied with a cocky grin as he lifted himself off his dad and down beside him. Mack had stopped touching him, and Chuck had just glanced around to see what his uncle was up to when the man spun him around and down onto his back.

Mack lifted his hips up and tossed his legs over his broad shoulders, and Chuck could see that the man had already lost his shorts and was already slipping in between his legs. Chuck was hardly afforded a response before Mack pushed his cock inside of him and made him sob out in surprise.

“Uncle M-Mack!” he cried out, his eyes rolling back for a moment when he felt his uncle’s thickness fill him up with ease, his own dad’s cum slicking up the way for Mack.

“Only fair your uncle gets a turn,” Mack said like it was no big deal as he started to push his cock in and out of Chuck’s ass. He groaned, gripping Chuck’s legs tightly as he picked up his pace after a few strokes. “Shit, your ass feels perfect around my cock. Your dads trained you well.”

Chuck whimpered and arched his back upwards a little as he felt Mack clip past his prostate with each thrust, causing sparks of pleasure to jolt across his body. He reached down to wrap a fist around his cock and jerk himself off.

It didn’t take him more than a few strokes before his balls were tightening and he was shooting thick ropes of cum across his chest and belly.

“Fuck yeah! Keep clenching around my cock, boy. I’m gonna fill you up with my cum too and then you’ll have both your dad’s and uncle’s cum inside you. How’s that sound?”

Chuck graced that question with a needy moan as his eyes rolled back and he felt oversensitive with each drag of Mack’s cock against his walls. He felt someone’s mouth on his neck, kissing down to his chest before a hot, wet tongue was lapping over one of his nipples.

“This is so hot,” he heard his dad’s voice speak out lowly. Chuck opened his eyes just quick enough to glance down right as his dad latched onto one of his nipples and started suckling gently. That drove him wild as he squirmed and writhed uncontrollably.

Mack laughed and kept him still enough to shove into him even harder, hammering away at his ass in a brutal fashion. “God, he’s so pretty. How can you not want to fuck him every day?”

“Trust me, I do,” Herc answered and Chuck saw the fucking bastard smirk up at him before he moved his mouth to Chuck’s other nipple.

“Would you like that, baby? Want us to fuck you every day, fill you up with our cum and keep you in bed just to do it again the next day?” Mack asked him. The guy was fucking torturing him now. Mack just loved listening to him whimper.

“Fuck… off…” Chuck managed weakly as he continued to writhe, twisting with how overstimulated he was becoming. He felt like he was going to go mad.

Mack chuckled and slammed into him hard enough to make him sob out, and the bastard continued to fuck him endlessly until Chuck begged for him to cum inside of him. Only then did Mack pick up his speed, thrusting rough and fast a few more times before he felt his uncle spilling inside him.

Chuck let out a broken whimper, feeling impossibly full as Mack pushed his hips forward a few times before burying himself inside his own nephew and collapsing on top of him. Dad had let off on his torture and they all exchanged deep kisses with each other for a few wordless moments.

After a minute or two, Mack pulled out of him, leaving him feeling wrecked and ruined as he laid there, panting for air and exhausted. Chuck felt two warm bodies pressed up against him, one on each side as both his dad and uncle snuggled up to him and gave him soft, loving kisses.

“So, what do you think, Mack?” he heard his dad speak after a moment. Chuck didn’t bother to open his eyes. He was too tired and fucked out to care.

“I think you’re right, little brother. He’s a fucking cock slut who’ll take both his daddy and his uncle like he was born for it,” Mack replied back and Chuck could hear just how smug the man was.

Chuck opened his eyes then. “W-wait, what? You… did you fucking shitheads plan this?”

His dad laughed and nodded. “It was your uncle’s idea.”

“A good one, too. I knew I couldn’t say no to that ass,” Mack said teasingly and reached down to give him a pinch.

Chuck bit his lips and cursed. “You fucking bastards! You could have told me!”

“Nah, more fun this way.”

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe again later,” Mack answered nonchalantly. “Maybe this time me and your dad will stretch your ass with both of our cocks.”

His mind panicked a little at the idea. There was no way he could fit them both at once. “I’ll bite your cock off, mate.”

“No, you won’t. You’ll thank me for it. Like the good boy you are,” Mack replied with a shit-eating grin and leaned in to kiss him possessively. “And it’s daddy now. You got two now, get used to it.”

Chuck whined. “Fuck off,” he said and glanced at his dad who simply smiled at him.

“Listen to your daddy, Chuck.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herc invites Mack to stay with them for a few weeks, months, years - who's counting? Mack and Chuck get into shenanigans and Herc takes advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER!
> 
> I know the last one was supposed to be the last, but I have a need. A thirst.

They spent the following week hiking, swimming, fishing, gathering firewood, and both Herc and Mack taught him how to hunt wild animals. Nothing larger than a hare for now. Not until they had proper equipment and time.

And sex. Lots and lots of sex.

Chuck had to forego wearing any sort of underwear underneath his pants that week because more than one occasion they had been in the middle of the woods or up in the mountains for a hike when either Herc or Mack had a sudden urge to seize him by the hips and dump a quick load in his ass.

They made sure he was properly lubed at all times just for that reason.

Chuck was more than grateful when he could finally see the burning neon signs and towering skyscrapers of civilizations as they entered Sydney limits. He was eager to get out when they pulled up their driveway, and he was all but swinging the door open and grabbing his bags to head inside.

He wasn’t the only one. Max was barking excitedly, trotting up behind him and following him into the house. He sniffed and snuffed every corner before scurrying off somewhere Chuck was too lazy to follow.

Chuck made a beeline for the stairs, slinging his bag over his shoulder until he reached his and Herc’s room, tossing the bag into a corner before jumping into the bed. His face melted into the pillow and he groaned, snuggling it close.

Shit, did he miss an actual bed.

A moment later he heard heavy footsteps on the stairs, making their way towards the room. He heard his dad chuckle as he set his own bag down somewhere.

“Tired, kiddo?”

Chuck mumbled something into the pillow before flipping himself over onto his back. “Missed an actual fucking bed.”

Herc laughed, pulling his shirt off and rummaging through his dresser for another. “Had fun at least?”

“You mean between kneeling in the dirt-soaked ground with your cock in my mouth and my back against rough bark as you tried to add to another load up my ass? Fucking grand, mate.”

Herc laughed hard enough to snort, turning around with a shirt in hand and smirking at him. “Y’know, I recall you begging for that. Something about wanting to be so full of daddy’s cum your belly would be round? Or was that just me?”

Chuck blushed hotly and threw a pillow at his dad. “Fuck off.”

Herc was laughing hard even as he made his way into the bathroom and a moment later he heard the shower running.

Sighing, Chuck drifted his eyes shut for a moment, maybe an attempt at a nap. He was just on the verge of drifting off when he heard another heavy pair of footsteps bounding up the stairs, and Chuck peeked one eye open to see Mack leaning against the doorway with a smile on his attractive face.

“Napping, kiddo?”

“It’s shite now.”

Mack chuckled and made his way over, climbing into the bed and leaning over him. He bent down to give Chuck a kiss, to which Chuck returned with equal need. His uncle’s fingers stroked down his cheeks and Chuck couldn’t help but lean into the touch.

Dad had invited Mack to stay at the house for a few weeks, maybe even a few months. They both missed each other dearly and with how well the week had gone, Mack readily agreed. Chuck had a feeling that was dad asking Mack to move in with them.

He didn’t mind. He was quickly growing attached to his uncle, and it helped that Mack was very similar in both looks and attitude to Herc. And he fucked just as well as his twin.

Mack’s fingers found their way underneath his shirt, thumbs tracing over both his nipples before he felt a quick pinch. Chuck groaned into the kiss and Mack pushed his tongue into his mouth, kissing him deep and hungrily, almost as if Mack was trying to claim him.

They kissed for a few seconds longer before Chuck was forcibly taken by the hips and pulled back to the edge of the bed where Mack was ridding him of his pants.

Fuck, Mack was insatiable. It reminded Chuck of the first time he and Herc had finally decided to have sex. They did nothing for those few days except blow each other and Chuck clinging to his dad as the man seeded him over and over and over.

“Such a pretty boy,” Mack purred into his ears as his uncle tossed his own pants somewhere and Chuck glanced between them to see the man slick himself up.

“Shouldn’t you wait for daddy to return and join in on the fun?” he asked, half-teasing half-challenging.

He loved the look on Mack’s face as the man licked his lips and guided the head of his cock to Chuck’s entrance. “I am your daddy,” he said, voice firm and hard as he pushed the head in without warning.

Chuck gasped and curled his fingers into Mack’s hair as his uncle buried his cock into him, slow, taking time to make sure he felt every drag of that thick girth against his walls. It drove Chuck hungry with need as he leaned up to kiss Mack again.

Mack returned it with a passion as he pulled his hips back, just for the head to slip back out of ring of muscles before quickly burying himself back in with one hard thrust. Chuck moaned and wrapped arms around his uncle’s neck as Mack began to fuck him steady now.

They were so entranced that neither of them had heard the shower shut off and the bathroom door before Herc came out completely nude. He walked up behind his twin and licked his lips, humming approvingly.

“Ten minutes and you’re already balls deep inside my boy?”

Mack let out a low chuckle, slamming into him hard enough to make Chuck cry out. “Couldn’t help myself. You made such a pretty boy.”

Chuck saw his dad grin over Mack’s shoulder before leaning in to press kisses on his neck. Mack didn’t seem to notice as he continued to fuck Chuck without missing a beat. Every time his uncle hit his prostate, Chuck moaned loud enough to wake the neighbors. If they had any.

It was good their walls were thick enough to mask most of their misdemeanors.

Chuck noticed one of his dad’s hand reached up to cupped one of Mack’s pecs and was giving it a good squeeze while his other was fidgeting with something between his legs. He couldn’t make out what but he knew his dad was up to something.

Dad saw him watching and smirked mischievously right as he heard something thud against the carpet floor and dad reached down with both hands now. One of them grabbed Mack’s hip and the other was still somewhere he couldn’t see.

It wasn’t until he felt his uncle tense up and swear loudly, twisting and trying to buck his twin off did Chuck finally understand what his dad was up to.

“Fuck! Herc, don’t!” Mack almost roared, his face twisting into a sort of snarl, though he refused to leave Chuck’s ass.

Chuck heard his dad chuckle and he saw Herc push Mack down a little. “Easy, Mack. Just trying to have some fun too.”

Mack groaned as Herc pressed right up against his twin’s back, and Chuck could only imagine how much his uncle was taking. Most likely all of it.

“Herc…” Mack growled dangerously. His uncle was completely still now, wasn’t even fucking him anymore, and Chuck would have complained about that but right now he was focused on the two behemoths in front of him.

Whose dick did he have to suck to watch Herc slip his cock into Mack’s tight ass?

Herc reached around and grabbed both of Mack’s pecs this time, squeezing and playing with them as he started to slowly move his hips. “Tell me you didn’t miss this, big brother?” Herc dragged out the last words almost as if he was getting off to the fact he was violating his older brother.

“You don’t remember all those times you climbed into my lap and begged for my cock like a common whore?”

Mack growled again and tried to push Herc off but his twin refused to budge. Herc only responded by pulling back and thrusting in hard.

Chuck felt that one as Mack slammed into him with his own cock and he moaned brokenly. He was leaking precum at this point.

“Hit a nerve, did I?” Herc asked, his voice thick with smug amusement as he slowly started to roll his hips back and forth. “Don’t want our baby boy here knowing about how much of a cock slut you were for me?”

Despite how much Mack was fighting, he let out a low moan when Herc buried himself completely inside of his twin for a moment. “Herc…”

“Maybe I should tell him about the time you dragged me into the bathroom at Scott’s sixteen birthday party and made me fuck your face until I was cumming down your throat.”

Herc pulled back and shoved himself back in again. Mack moaned and Chuck shuddered to feel his uncle’s cock push deeper into him, if that was possible.

“Scottie was so pissed we missed the cake cutting. Remember that?”

Mack nodded weakly. “He never forgave us for that.” There was a light chuckle before Mack twisted his head around and open his mouth for Herc. Chuck watched as they kissed hungrily, groaning with a need as his dad started to thrust in and out of his own twin.

There was just something so dirty and perverse about watching his dad make out with his uncle – his own fucking twin -- and fucking him that made Chuck hungry and desperate for more.

Panting heavily now, Mack returned his attention back to Chuck. His head was low and almost buried in his nephew’s neck as he brought his hips back and slammed inside of him.

“D-daddy,” Chuck whimpered out in broken intervals as he felt his dad start to fuck away at Mack, hard and rough. Each slam of his dad’s hips against Mack made his uncle only bury his cock deeper into him.

He wasn’t sure who was doing most of the work anymore. He only knew that this was really fucking hot and pretty soon he was growing close. Mack’s hand snaked underneath Chuck’s shirt and started to play with him too, mimicking what Herc was doing above him.

Dad was grunting, gripping Mack by his hips and slamming into him relentlessly, and Mack was moaning just as loud as Chuck was. They were both in pure ecstasy right now. It had taken all of Chuck’s self-control not to cum minutes ago.

“How’s it feel, big brother? My cock in your ass while yours is in your own nephew?”

Mack groaned, his breath hot and panting against Chuck’s skin. “Hot, fucking hot.”

“Daddy, please… I’m close,” Chuck moaned desperately then, right on the edge of spilling.

“Hear that, big brother? He’s asking for you. Wants your cum inside of him. Be a good uncle for your nephew and give him what he wants.”

Something flared up in Mack’s eyes, Chuck took noticed, as the man seized him by the hips and snapped him back just as Mack shoved himself hard and deep inside of him. A moment later his uncle was moaning and spilling inside of him.

Herc took that opportunity to brutally fuck into his twin, ramming his cock furiously into Mack and moaning like he was just on the edge.

Breathless and broken whimpers escape Chuck’s lips as he clawed at Mack’s back, feeling like his own ass was on fire. Dad was fucking Mack so brutishly it felt like his uncle was trying to bury himself deeper and deeper into him.

There was no deeper but Mack was damn well trying.

Herc near roared animalistically as he forced his cock into Mack one last time before he stilled completely, filling his twin with his own cum. He leaned against Mack’s back, breathless and content as he gently mouthed at his twin’s neck.

Chuck came too at that moment, unable to hold back any longer. He spilled and dirtied both his and Mack’s shirt but he couldn’t care less. He had just been in threesome meat train fuck with his uncle and father.

The house could have caught on fire right now and he wouldn’t care.

Mack had all but collapsed on top of Chuck, too tired and fucked out to move. All he could do was exchange soft kisses with Chuck, holding him close as they laid there, happy and content.

“Fuck… that was so hot,” Chuck rasped out, licking his lips and nuzzling his uncle’s neck.

“Yeah? You’d be up for doing that again?” dad asked him. The guy’s voice was just as breathless and fucked out as he was.

“Up for it? I’d fucking watch you two go at it alone.”

Mack shook his head. “Don’t get your hopes up, boy. This was a one-time deal.”

Herc chuckled, giving Mack’s neck a quick kiss before leaning over his shoulder to give Chuck a sly wink. “That’s what he always says. And he always comes back for my cock.”

Chuck laughed and Mack gritted his teeth, shoving his elbow backwards at Herc’s side and causing his dad to stumble backwards.

“Fuck you,” Mack grunted.

Herc laughed and rubbed his side. “Be more convincing if you didn’t have my cum leaking down your thighs.”

Mack growled, pulling himself out of Chuck and spinning around to tackle dad to the ground. Chuck watched with great amusement and a slight attraction as they wrestled around for a few moments before dad ended it by rolling on top of Mack, pinning his arms above his head before pressing down a rough, possessively kiss to Mack’s lips.

Mack all but melted into it.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the end, so don't shouting and yelling just yet. I'll add another chapter where all three of them can have fun. I'll add tags along the way.


End file.
